Fairy Tail Retero x Zyro: Rise of the Necromancers
by Tsukiyomi Rin
Summary: In this story, you are Retero Luciel a, Water Dragon slayer and member of fairy tail. A conversation puts you thinking, If you have feelings for Zyro Astral, a Cat Demon who frequently teases but you have to put that aside for now as there's more things to worry about now! A evil necromancer is planning on taking people's souls and then transforming them into mindless zombies!


**Chapter 1**

You are Retero Luciel, Water Dragon Slayer, and member of Fairy Tail. One day, your best friends, Aoi and Kasai are talking about who they like but you and Kasai are very, very upset as, you argue that "You don't have any crushes" but know each other's as Aoi's crush is on Rouge Cheney of Sabertooth, Kasai's crush is subtle but it's on your older brother Yuki Luciel, who works in Fairy Tail as well. You are confused who your crush is but, then, a guy with black hair, cat ears and a tail pops up in your head. It was Zyro! The guy you enjoy your company with the most although he enjoys teasing you a lot, but is also really sweet.

'So who's your crush?' asks Natsu who rudely butts in your little conversation. 'NATSU!' Kasai yells. 'What?' says, Natsu, incredibly delusional of what he did. 'Since when were YOU invited in this PRIVATE talk!' shouts Kasai. 'Jeez. You're so annoying.' says Natsu, leaving.

But that conversation just got you thinking if you actually do have feeling for Zyro.

You are walking in an unused, hallway in the Fairy Hills, the female dormitory of the Fairy Tail guild. It kind of scares you but you're not that anxious as you dealt with problems WAY more HORRIBLE than being scared just by a creepy hallway. You look to your left, and spot a door you had never seen before...

You open the door, and see something you won't supposed to see! It was a high ignition lacrima bomb! And in about 1 hour it was going to blow up!

*wham!*

You open your eyes. You were in some old shed. No windows. Just walls. You look at yourself. You're a total mess. Your arms are tied up. 'It's about you woke up.' says a feminine voice. You turn to see a a shadowed figure. You have no idea who she is. 'Who the heck are you?!' you scream.

'I am no one that you know,' the figure said. 'But you're soul will be mine soon.'

You try and yell for help, but you are just shocked at the words 'Your soul will be mine soon'. What did it mean? 'Are you some sort of dark mage, ordered to kill me?!' you demand. 'Mage? Definitely not. I am more of a...necromancer.' Necromancer? That woman brings people back from the dead?! 'What do you want from me?' you say, voice trailing away. 'I want your soul.' she says.

'But why?'

'Because your soul is powerful.'

'But, you can bring thousands of people back from the dead and have a zombie army to worship you. So why?'

'So I can exterminate your soul for good. And control your body as well. It'll do well nicely. Very nicely.'

You frown. 'But even if you do kill me, there are others who can stop you. So I'm basically a waste of time.' The evil necromancer smiles, maliciously. 'Have you already forgotten. I wasn't planning on taking your soul only. And I didn't even think of bringing you here until you came to the bomb set up for 1 hour. Oh wait. Now it's 35 minutes!' You are shocked at this result. Then someone knocks the necromancer out from behind. It was Zyro. Had he been following her? You have so many thoughts in your head. 'Better late than never.' you mumble. Zyro smiles. 'More like, better injured than becoming a zombie. You're a mess.'

'Have you been following me?'

'Maybe. Maybe not.'

'So you _were_ following me!'

'Maybe I was planning on pranking you for fun by scaring you, but things didn't turn out that way did it?'

You smile. It was good to joke around Zyro even if it was a bad time. You and Zyro look at the Necromancer's body. It was rotting away! It was a zombie! 'Zyro,' you start sternly.'How much time do we have to get the bomb out of Fairy Hills?' Zyro looks at his watch. '20 minutes.' You become freaked out. 'How far is it from here?' Zyro shakes his head. 'We can't run. Turned out to be far.' Then you move on to plan B. 'Zyro. I understand if you don't want to do this but just get on my back.' He obeys and gets on your back and you realise how heavy he actually was. 'Okay, hold on tight. **Mizu no hoko!** (Water Dragon's Roar)" You and Zyro blast out of the roof of the shed and into the sky resulting you falling to the grounds of Fairy Hills.


End file.
